


The beast with a good hearth

by H3xyl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gun Violence, Kissing, Near Death Experiences, Romance, Survival, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3xyl/pseuds/H3xyl
Summary: When Soraka came to the forrest to aid someone in need she got a lot more then that.
Relationships: Soraka/Warwick (League of Legends)
Kudos: 2





	1. How it all begun to end

Soraka was running trough the dark woods. It was allready past midnight so she could'nt see anything more then ten steps ahead of her.

"Where did she go!?" Soraka heard a male voice say.

Soraka thought this meant she lost her pursuers, so she tried so slow down to catch her breath. Soraka wondered why she was being followed. She had come to the forrest in response to a cry for help, but on the way to her destination she had barely avoided being killed by a group of armed men. She had been running for over ten minutes now so it was really nice catching her breath. She saw a fallen tree and decided to sit down on it to recover. Then she felt a sharp pain in her left ankle. Something bit her. Soraka screamed from the pain and looked what it was. It was a spider that had classified her ankle as a snack. Now wounded Soraka knew the men knew where she was.

"This way!" She heard them yell at eachother.

Soraka started running again but she couldnt because of the bite. She heard the men closing in behind her but she didnt know what to do. She couldnt run, she couldnt call for help and she couldnt hide. Then Soraka heard a gunshot followed by an unbearable pain in her knee. She knew she was shot and this would probably mean the end of her. Before she could even set one step Soraka fell on the cold leaves. For a moment she tried to crawl away but then she felt someone grab her hair. Someone lift her up by her hair and a bright light was pointed at her face.

"Nice shot." 

"Is this her?"

"Jackpot."

What did they want from her? Why was she followed? Was this all a trap? She didnt have much time to think because the man holding her dropped her face and she fell on the ground again. She heard someone reload a gun.

"Lets finish this here, i dont want to take any chances."

Someone else seemed to agree and Soraka knew this would be the final stop. As she waited for the innevitable she suddenly heard someone scream followed by something heavy dropping on her back. The man had dropped his gun on Soraka she figured. It should probably have hurted but the pain in her knee was so bad that she'd rather pass out and bleed to death then wait untill one of the men would finish her. Then she heard another gunshot but she didnt die, did she? Soraka was to scared to turn around to look whats happening. She heard a beastlike growl as if a beast from the forrest was attacking her pursuers. Then after a while of screams and growles everything went silent. This was the end, Soraka thought. Then she heard footsteps aproaching her. But these where not from the boots the men whore. It was like her observant had paws. It was the beast. Soraka felt it breathing in her neck. She closed her eyes tighter waiting for the beast to bite her in her neck and let her bleed to death. but the bite didnt come. The beast grabbed her by her robe and dragged her though the cold forrest. This combined with her pain made Soraka pass out.


	2. The wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything suddenly becomes clear for Soraka

Soraka woke up extremely tired. Something tried to wake her, she could feel it. Then she snapped back to reality. Something was licking her face verry agressively and poked her cheek with a wet nose. Was it a dog? Soraka opened her eyes. The was looking in the red eyes of a gigantic wolf. Soraka immidiatly tried to back off in fear but she was against a wall. Her hearth was racing and this did not exactly stop the bleeding from her knee. The wolf seemed tho know she feared it and backed off a bit. Soraka looked around and saw she was in an old cabin. Through on of the windows she saw it was still night and judging by the fact she didnt bleed to death she was probably out for less then fifteen minutes. When she looked back at where the wolf was she couldnt find it. She could still hear its heavy breathing so it was close. Soraka wondered if it was just playing with her just so it could scare her and kill her for fun. Then she saw the wolf again. It just walked to the other room and came back with a box. The wolf dropped the box on the ground and using its nose it shoved the box to Soraka. It was a paper wrapped box with a rope around it to keep it together. It layed down in front of Soraka and stared at her, it wanted Soraka to open the box. At first Soraka had a some difficulty opening the knot on top because her blood pressure began to fade. Her second try was more succesful. When she looked inside the box she could'nt believe her eyes. It was a shard of her crystall. A long time ago when Soraka used to be a goddess, she stored her divinity inside a crystall in order to aid someone in need. The crystal was shattered in onethousand pieces and scattered throughout the world. How did the wolf know what this was? It was not important right now. The important thing right now was that Soraka healed her wound with the crystalls power, now that she still had enough energy to wield its power. She whispered an ancient spell combined with holding the crystal and with her other hand she channeled the energy to her knee. Soraka screamed of the energy's impact and dropped the crystall. The wolf that layed down by now had lifted its head to witness the mirracle. Soraka still wondered what the wolfs intentions where but at least for now it was'nt trying to kill her, so Soraka felt save enough to pass out in its pressence again. When soraka woke up it was day again. The wolf was still where it was when she passed out but it was still asleep. Soraka got up with her newly healed knee and got a bit closer to inspect the wolf. Then she saw something that troubled her. The wolf was laying in a pool of blood. Soraka didnt know what to do with it, she didnt even know anything about the wolf or what he had done to her persuers. But it still saved her so she got the crystall from where she dropped it and decided to try and help the wolf with it. The crystall didnt have much power left and Soraka hoped it would be enough to heal the wolf with.

"An eye for an eye." She said as she closed her eyes and channeled all the remaining energy into the wolf.

When all the energy was used Soraka fell again. Using a crystall took everything from her.

"Get well" Soraka whispered to the wolf.

When she had the energy to get up again The wolf was gone. Soraka knew that meant it worked and felt a wave of happiness flow through her. Soraka got up and decided to look around the cabin and maybe find something that would help her reach the outer world, or at least tell her where she was. When Soraka was about halfway done unsuccesfully checking the cabin for something usefull the wolf returned. It was wet, so Soraka figured it probably decided to wash itself after the bloodbath. Soraka didnt really know what the wolf wanted from her or why it returned. The wolf seemed to have plans for her, as it stood up against one of the cabinets she didnt check yet and tried to get her attention by staring at her and then the cabinet again. Soraka decided to trust the wolf since there was not much she could do if it wanted her dead now. She slowly aproached the wolf that seemed comfortable with this distance and checked the cabinet. The entire cabinet was filled with canned fruits.

"So youre a smart one" Soraka said while grabbing two cans from the cabinet.

Earlyer she had found a stack of bowles that she didnt find any use of but now they seemed to have a purpose. Soraka emptyed a can in one of the bowls.

"Who's hungry?"

With a smile she placed the bowl next to the wolf. When she had her own she noticed the wolf had not touched it yet. She sat next to the wolf.

"Hey, i know this is not your usual diet but you have to eat. You'll end up weak and skinny like me. Its like this" Soraka said after demonstrating to the wolf how to eat a piece of fruit.

The wolf just looked at her. Why am i talking to a wolf, Soraka thought. But then the wolf sniffed the fruits in front of it again and slowly started eating.

"I knew you'd like it" Soraka said.

She smiled at the wolf as they where both finishing their food. When they where both finished the wolf seemed to want Soraka to follow it outside. After a few minutes walk the wolf looked at a river. Soraka was dying to drink something and the water looked clear so without thinking she kneeled by the river and drank for minutes. The wolf joined her and when they where both done Soraka asked,

"So what now?"

The wolf seemed to want to go back to the cabin. Since the wolf had been taking care of Soraka for over a day now and Soraka didnt really have another idea she just followed it back and sat down on the wooden floor of the cabin. Judging by the sun it was about twelve o'clock so Soraka had plenty of time left to come up with a plan before the nightfall. But before Soraka could take any initiative the wolf scratched a drawer. It wanted Soraka to get something once again.

"You are kind of needy arent you?" Soraka joked at the wolf before opening the drawer and finding a tape recorder.

This might be something, thought Soraka as she tried to find a way to turn it on. Then she found a play button and pressed it.

"Good day, or night." The voice said.

"My name is- Whatever, just call me Warwick. And you are Soraka. Yes, i know who you are, and you know who i am but for now thats not important. Listen, i dont have much time so i'll keep it short. You walked into a trap and if you are hearing this that means i have succesfully saved you and you should have reached my cabinet. There is food in there for a week and you can drink the water from the nearby river. As for me? Well-"

The tape stopped.

"no no no not now" Soraka said.

The battery's of the recorder had died and the little tape had stopped spinning. Then she realized what the man on the tape was saying. The wolf was still looking at Soraka.

"So you are Warwick?"

The wolf tilted its head, so Soraka took that as a yes.

"But how could you have recorded this?" Soraka asked the wolf as if it could speak.

As if the wolf understood what she was saying it got up and scratched another drawer. It contained a ripped newspaper article about illigal expiriments. They where testing if they could merge wolf DNA with human DNA to create superhumans. Soraka covered her mouth and read on. It said that all of the testsubjects died except for one. It escaped and had not been found eversince.

"So you do understand what im saying?" Soraka asked Warwick.

Warwick turned its ears.

"Lets test that theory." Soraka said standing up from the ground.

"If you can understand me, Please give me a paw." Soraka said to the wolf carefully holding her hand up.

Against everything Soraka believed in Warwick gave her his paw.

"But you cant speak because you are a wolf now. Can you go back to being human?" Soraka asked Warwick.

Warwick seemed to nod.

"How can you?" Soraka asked.

still amazed she is talking to a human wolf crossing. Warwick looked away to something behind her. A clock that had stopped working.

"So you need time" Soraka concluded.

Warwick nodded again.

"Longer than a day?" Warwick nodded. "Longer then two days?" Warwick nodded. "Longer then three days?" Warwick just stared at her.

"So three days" Soraka said.

Warwick looked at the ground. Soraka concluded this was a yes.

"I'll stay with you" Soraka said determined.

Warwick looked her directly in her eyes and got up as if he was trying to protest.

"No, i dont care" Soraka said.

"You saved my life, now i'll look after you. I can survive here another 3 days, you told me yourself there was food for a week".

Warwick sat down again and looked at the ground.

"The nights must not be pleasant without blankets here so we need to gather dry wood for a fire" Soraka said.

So thats what they did untill the sun went down.


	3. Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in the cabin

Soraka and Warwick had gathered a pile of wood dry enough to catch fire. Just before the sunset Soraka rushed to the river to get them water for dinner. If you could call a bowl of fruit a proper dinner, Soraka thought.

"Do you happen to have something to light a fire here?" Soraka asked Warwick.

Warwick looked at the ground in shame he didnt think of this.

"I guess we'll do it the hard way."

Soraka looked for a flat piece and a stick to make the fire. She put some dry small pieces of wood on top of the old plank they found in the woods and started spinning the stick on it. After a while it started glowing and with some effort Soraka could get a fire going. Warwick and Soraka layed down in front of it. Soraka tried to play a game with Warwick that she called, 'Yes or No'. It was not the most creative name she could come up with but it served its purpose. The game pretty much was as simple as Soraka asking Warwick questions and Warwick nodding or not. Soraka thought this was a pretty good way to get to know Warwick better but it didnt work as Soraka planned. So they quickly tried to sleep as collecting wood took most of their energy.

Soraka was the one to wake up first. The birds where singing and the sun was allready up when Soraka opened her eyes. Soraka tried to sit up but her back hurt from sleeping on the wooden floor so she couldnt. Her second try was succesfull but a wave of pain flashed through her back. Soraka let out a scream that woke up Warwick. He seemed used to sleeping on a hard floor since he had no trouble getting up and walking in a circel after stretching his back.

"Lets get ourselfs something to drink shall we?" Soraka said.

Warwick skipped to the door and went ahead. Soraka filled two bowles at the riverbed and followed Warwick to the cabin again. Warwick seemed to had accepted the fact that Soraka wanted him to eat since he had no protest against the fruits this time.

"Hey, how about a walk?" Soraka asked since she could'nt think of anything more useful to do.

Warwick had agreed so they where now walking through the forrest.

"Do you know these woods?" Soraka asked Warwick while they where walking.

Warwick nodded, and since Soraka didnt know the forrest she followed Warwick to not get lost in them. After about an hour of walking they got to a hill. Warwick started climbing it. Soraka had a bit of trouble climbing the steep ground but when she got on the hill it was worth it.

"Its beautifull" She said.

In front the hill there was a huge field full of flowers. Warwick sat down so Soraka followed his lead and sat next to him. Soraka really felt like petting the wolf but she didnt know if he would like it or just think it was weird. After a while Warwick got up and looked at Soraka and then at the sun.

"Yes we should probably head back" Soraka agreed.

They still had to gather wood for tonights fire. So they walked back to the cabin. Since Soraka was not the best athlete she had to rest for a minute. She sat down in the cabin, next to her Warwick seemed to want her attention. He looked her in her eyes and then at her lap.

"Yes offcourse you can." Soraka chuckled.

Warwick layed down next to Soraka letting his head rest on Soraka's lap. Soraka now felt comfortable petting the wolfs back. About an hour went by and Soraka allmost fell asleep. Then Warwick got up and walked to the fireplace, at the fireplace he just looked at Soraka waiting for her to get hit hint.

"Yes you're probably right" Soraka said getting herself up.

After gathering wood and water, Soraka made them dinner. Warwick didnt seem exited about the fruit but accepted that Soraka wasnt going to let him starve himself. After their dinner Soraka build them a nice and warm fire. Since the game didnt really work they just stared into the fire untill they where tired enough to sleep.


	4. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second day of surviving in the cabin

Soraka woke up first again. This time not because of the lights or birds. The fire was out and Soraka's robe didnt have long sleeves or a verry long bottom, so she was getting cold verry fast. Soraka started stroking her arms in hope of generating some heat with its friction but it didnt work. Then Warwick heard the sounds of her trying to warm herself. He was not asleep yet. Warwick saw Soraka was cold so he got up and layed down against her, letting his head rest on Soraka's stomach. Soraka immidiatly felt Warwicks heat.

"Thank you Warwick."

Soraka could finaly sleep again. The next morning Soraka woke up still warm. Warwick was awake but still by her side. Seeing Soraka woke up, Warwick got up and did his usual stretching routine. Soraka got up and decided to just ignore the pain in her back. She'd prommised Warwick to look after him. She had to face the consequenses that came with it.

"Good morning" Soraka said.

But Warwick was not looking at Soraka. Warwick sneaked through the door staring at something outside. Then he suddenly took a sprint. Soraka heard him growl outside. Scared of something being outside Soraka backed up against the wall furthest from the door. Then Warwick came back. He caught a bird. His ears straight up out of hapiness he didnt have to eat fruit for the 3rd day in a row, he dropped the bird by Soraka's feet. Soraka laughed at him.

"dont feel like fruit?"

After getting water she plucked the bird for Warwick and that seemed to be enough for him. While Soraka was eating her fruit Warwick happily ate the bird and periodicly spit out some bones. Soraka didnt know why but over the last few days she build up a strange form of love for the beast in front of her. Warwick had been so good to her for no reason. He could've just let the men kill her a few days ago and moved on with his life. But instead he saved her, took care of her, and gave her back one of her crystalls that many people would commit warcrimes for. At first she didnt want to believe it, but she slowly started to admit to herself that she was falling in love with the wolf. When they where both done eating, Soraka had something in mind.

"Hey, i was wondering if the river ran into a lake somewhere here?"

Warwick nodded.

"Do you want to go swimming?"

Warwick got up and walked to the door. Soraka saw this as a yes. After a walking down the river for some time Soraka saw the lake. It was about 50 by 70 meters. Soraka hoped the water was not too cold to swim in but Warwick walked in and started swimming so she assumed it was fine.

"Give me one moment" Soraka called after Warwick.

Since Soraka didnt have anything to swim in she decided to just take off her robe and swim in her bra and panties. When she entered the water it seemed cold at first but when she got completely in it was doable. Warwick seemed to have fun swimming. He had allready swam multiple circles around Soraka and sometimes dove. Everytime Warwicks head went underwater Soraka considdered the possibility of something grabbing him what made her feel unsafe, so after a few more minutes Soraka decided to swim to the shallow part and stayed there for a while before getting out and drying up before putting her robe back on. Warwick saw Soraka was done swimming so he followed her example to return to the cabin. They still had to get wood and water before the sun set so they kept working. Just when the sun went down they where done with the water. Sad that he had to go back to eating fruit Warwick accepted the bowl and started eating with Soraka. As usual Soraka started working on a fire again. She liked to think she got pretty good at it by now. So soon enough there was a fire burning, but Warwick didnt join Soraka in front of it. Instead he tried to make her open another drawer. Since Warwicks drawers had allways contained usefull things Soraka decided to check what is was. The drawer was completely empty except for a key.

"Is this the key for the door?" Soraka asked out of curiosity.

Warwick nodded and walked to the door.

"You want me to lock the door?"

Warwick walked through the door and sat down in front of it.

"You want me to lock you out?" Soraka joked, but Warwick nodded again.

"Dont be stupid, there is enough fire for both of us", Soraka tried but Warwick was determined this time.

"Just prommise me you wont do anything stupid"

Warwick nodded to make the prommise so Soraka locked the door. Alone at the fire, she missed Warwick but he would probably have his reason so she went to sleep.


	5. Day three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soraka finaly gets all the answers she was waiting for.

Soraka couldnt sleep so she just stared at the fire trying to think of reasons Warwick would want to spend the night outside. Then she suddenly heard him cry and she realized, It was full moon. Soraka walked to the door and put her ear to it to hear Warwicks cry's. She thought it was beautiful. but then Warwick stopped, making Soraka wonder why. Then she heard a weird sound, was he sniffing the door? Soraka was quickly brought from her thoughts when Warwick started to hit the door. Soraka got scared and quickly moved away from the door. She was now near the fireplace at the furthest she could be from the door as possible. Warwick kept hitting the door so hard Soraka hoped it would stay standing. But her worst nightmare became reality, Warwick punched a small hole in the door, then it was suddenly completely silent. Soraka was so scared she didnt even want to breath while staring at the hole. Then verry slowly Warwick moved his glowing red eye in front of the hole making direct eyecontact with Soraka. Soraka's hearth dropped and she screamed in terror hoping someone would hear her and do something. Then Warwick started ripping bits and pieces from the door slowly making the hole bigger. Soraka sank to her knee's forming a ball on the ground, she knew that if the door broke she would be a better alternative to fruit then birds. she started silently crying and closed her eyes hoping Warwick would grant her a quick death. Then for the second time it became quiet. Regretting her choice earlyer this week, Soraka decided to look. The hole was allmost big enough for Warwick to jump through but then she heard something else. She heard someone screaming. She didnt hear Warwick anymore so she was confused if it was even Warwick that was causing the young man to scream. Then the screaming stopped and it was just someone crying. Soraka was still paralyzed from Warwick trying to get in but after a while she gathered the courage to go and look who was crying. Looking though the hole she didnt see Warwick, there was a young man sitting against the house, his face was burried in his hands and he was crying. To Soraka's suprise he was completely naked. Then she figured it out, It was full moon and Warwick must've turned human again. She quickly reached for the key to open the door. The man heard this and sobbed,

"No, please dont come out. I'm a dissaster"

"Warwick?" Soraka asked through the hole.

"Yes its me" the man said.

"You need to come inside, you'll freeze to death like that"

"Dont worry about me. freezing to death doesnt seem like such a bad way to go after what i did to those people. or to you" Warwick said still crying in his palms.

Soraka was not just letting Warwick commit suicide after what he did for her.

"Hey, im comming out now okay?"

"Fine." Warwick replyed accepting the fact Soraka wouldnt just stop caring for him just because he had a bad moment.

Soraka turned the key all the way and stepped out. Then she saw him, Warwick didnt seem verry tall. His muscular build and muddled hair made him look like a caveman. Soraka sat down next to Warwick.

"Hey, its not your fault you are like this. But i've seen what you do with it. You saved my life out there remember? I know you are a good man Warwick. Now lets get you inside and warmed up"

Warwick didnt seem convinced yet.

"Im no good to anyone like this. Please, just let me die out here" he allmost begged her.

"Warwick-" Soraka said. "I love you."

Warwick removed his hands revealing a handsome face. Warwick didnt know what so say to this so he just looked at Soraka. Soraka Did not really have a clue of what to say either so she got on Warwicks lap and kissed him. Warwick seemed to like it as he put his arms around soraka making her feel save again. Warwick seemed to give up on suiciding for now and let Soraka help him up. Soraka closed the cabin door behind them but since there was now a hole in it, the door didnt have much added value anymore. Warwick sat down in front of the fire, due to the lack of clothes and door he looked verry cold. Soraka knew what this was like and decided she could give him her robe, so she undressed and offered Warwick her robe. At first Warwick didnt want it but he quickly realized he didnt have a choice. he put it on and it was obviously to small for him but at least now he was not naked anymore.

"Lets get some sleep now, we'll talk tommorow" Soraka said, happy Warwick was still unhurt.

Without thinking about it Soraka got verry close to Warwick, but Warwick didnt seem to mind, he was warm. When Soraka woke up she was holding Warwick. Soraka didnt feel like getting up so she just stared into Warwicks closed eyes and hoped he would still sleep for a while so she had an excuse to hold him. Soraka's dream didnt last for long tho as Warwick soon woke up. Warwicks sleepy eyes made contact with hers.

"You look even more beautiful in the light." he said.

Soraka smiled back at him and sat up. She still didnt have any clothes since Warwick had her robe, but the day was warm enough for her to walk around in her underwear.

"So" Soraka said while she stood up.

"Do you eat fruit when you're in human form?"

"Do i have a choice?" Warwick chuckled back at Soraka.

Since Warwick had a whole lot to explain now that he could talk, the pair decided to eat at the river since it had a nicer vieuw then inside the cabin. When they arrived Soraka asked him about how he knew about her and the trap, and most of all, her enchanted crystall.

"Its kind of a long story" Warwick explained.

"Dont worry, i have time."

When she looked at Warwick he seemed to have difficulty deciding where to begin, but then he started talking.

"Earlyest thing i can remember are the expiriments they did on-" Warwick stopped talking for a moment.

"Us." he said.

Soraka knew he must've had friends there, its probably hard for him to go through this all again.

"I was the only one that got away. I barely escaped with my life. At first i thought they did something wrong in there. But then full moon arived. Every mooncycle i switch forms, during it i go crazy. Im sorry if i scared you back there"

Soraka didnt want to interupt him so she stayed quiet.

"The first few times it happened to me i didnt know what to do, when im a wolf i cant resist the scent of blood. I think i killed people" he said with a sad look on his face.

"Then i heard about a goddes, she'd help people that where sick beyond cure. She would not even ask something in return"

Soraka knew this part of the story. She remembered it all. The one person she could not cure, Warwick was the reason she gave up her divinity. She hoped it would cure the young man but nothing she could do helped him. Soraka could'nt bear the feeling of not being able to help this man. Warwick saw Soraka's tear, she knew who he was now.

"After the goddes tried everything in her power i was out of options" Warwick continued.

"Then i heard a rumor, i had to try. I was out of options, cornered. The rumor said, if you killed a devine creature, you'd be able to do anything you desired, even immortality was possible. There was only one devine creature i knew that could be killed by a mortal creature. Please forgive me for even thinking about it. So i planned it all. But on the day of execution, i couldnt kill you. As a wolf i have the perk of sensing people's energy, yours was-" Warwick stopped talking again but quickly continued.

"It was unlike anything i've ever seen before. It was so pure and selfless. I could not kill you, instead i swore to myself that i would protect you against all that wanted to try the rumor for themselves. It'd give me a purpose, a reason to not kill myself. One particular night i overheard a group making a plan. Caring as you are you would fall right for their trap and wonder off into the forrests by yourself. So while i still had time as a human i found an old cabin, i quickly made some preperations and waited for you to come. Sure enough as all of us had anticipated you came alone. Well in some sense you had company but that was not yours to know at the time. But then something went wrong, the guys that came to kill you used a car. Its gasses threw my nose off their track. For a few hours i wondered around the forrest trying to find you or your tail. Then i heard a scream followed by the smell of fresh blood. I rushed towards it hoping i could get there in time. Then i saw you, on the ground with all of them surrounding you. I swear i just wanted to scare them away, but i didnt think. The blood made me insane. I-" Warwick couldnt finish his sentence because he started crying.

"I killed them all!" Warwick screamed up making a few birds fly away.

Warwick took a minute to finish crying. Soraka gave him some space, so he continued.

"And as for the Crystall shard, the night you smashed the crystall. I was there, watching over you. There where not just 1000 pieces. One piece scattered verry far and landed in the nearby lake. I searched for days, but then i found it. It was beautifull, i knew i had to keep it safe from people that would try to abuse its powers. so that day i stored it in the cabin, just in case. If it was not for that crystall we would've both died there."

Soraka saw in Warwicks eyes he had a difficult time telling her all this, but he did. And Soraka admired him for it.

"And while im doing this there is one last thing i think i should tell you"

Warwick said looking at his own feet.

"I think i love you" he said.

Soraka should probably think about this for a moment but the put she climbed on Warwicks lap and started kissing him.

"I dont care what you did." Soraka said.

"You're a good man and i could'nt have had wished for someone else."

Warwick seemed to accept Soraka didnt care about all his imperfections. He held her tight and they stayed there for a while.

"We should probably go back to the normal world. Unless you want to live on canned fruit for the rest of your life."

Soraka laughed and got up.

"You're right." she said.

For a moment Soraka thought about the possibility of being spotted before reaching her temple. An allmost naked goddes and a man with a female robe that was a bit too tight for him. She still had to decide if she'd care tho. as long as she had Warwick by her side noone could hurt her.


End file.
